


They Dance in What is Heaven

by virus21



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Seems like these situations might happen to Jason often in fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Dick has a surprise for Jason. One in the form of certain Kryptonian.





	They Dance in What is Heaven

They Dance in What is Heaven

Disclaimer: DC owned.

The hall was decorated and full, the rich elite packed in. It was for a charity dance, one of many that would occur yearly in Gotham. Despite this, the upper crust of Gotham society generally used it for patting themselves on the back for people they in reality couldn't care less for.

Fortunatly, Bruce Wayne and those associated with him used it for what it was attended. They were more than happy to come and do this for the less fortunate. Well, almost everyone.

“Damn it, Grayson, I told you I didn't want to come”. Said someone was Jason Todd, here because Dick Grayson was able to get him here “Oh come on Little Wing, I told you I had a surprise for you”.

“And that's the only reason I bothered coming here and even that I was reluctant to do. So where is it”?

Dick was smiling from ear to ear, clearly proud with what he had planned. All Jason could think is what fresh hell his older adopted brother had in store. What Dick Grayson thought was a good surprise was less so to other. Or rather to Jason.

“Dick stop dragging me! This is getting old”! Dick was dragging Jason to the far end of the room, next to a balcony, the former second Robin getting fed up with his predecessor's antics “Ok, what it this surprise you wanted to show me”?

Dick, still smiling, pointed up. Jason looked up to the place he was being directed. And so did several other people. On top of the balcony was Kara. She was dressed is a sparkling blue dress, held by spaghetti straps. Her hair was wavy, looking like rivers of gold. Jason was speechless, as were a few other onlookers.

“Surprise Jay” Believe it or not, Dick seemingly was smiling bigger than ever. Jason's eyes didn't leave Kara as she descended the stairway. Once on the ground, she made a be-line for Jason, ignoring all the men that tried chatting her up. She had eyes for one man that night and that's what she wanted.

She stopped when she did get to him, looking up at his starstruck face. It took a moment for Jason to get his composure “Hello Kara. You're what Dick wanted me to see”? 

“Yes Jason. But I hope you would do more than see me”.

“What did you have in mind”? Jason was trying not to sound nervous, but it was difficult. Kara was a vision, perfection in form. He almost didn't see her give her hand. It was clear what she wanted.

Jason took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Kara wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, his hands around her waste. Jason was glad that Kara was a relatively tall woman, or this would be kind of awkward. 

The song being played was one that Jason actually liked, though he rarely dance like this too. He knew Dick must have been the one to request the song. He looked down at Kara, his eyes matching hers. Jason thought a person could fall into those ocean blue eyes.

“So, why are you doing this”? It was obvious question and one Kara had already anticipated “Because I wanted to do this with you, silly boy. And only you, so any of the upper class rich kiddies are just out of luck. I'm sure the 'black sheep of the Wayne family' can help with that”. Jason grinned at that and even more at the rich runts keeping their distance. Though Jason could tell they were looking for an opening, like hyenas waiting for a lion to get done with a kill before moving in. Tough, this was for him and only him.

Jason once again asked why Kara was doing this. Kara's response “Is it so hard to believe that I would want to spend time with you after all the years were have known each other and all we have been through together”? Jason said nothing, having nothing to add. 

The rest of the night was silence between the two. No words were needed. The two could read each other perfectly. It was like time didn't existed, that this moment was preserved for eternity. 

They're eternal dance was interrupted by Dick “Umm guys, I hope you know that the dance ended like a half hour ago”. Jason and Kara looked around and indeed the place was almost empty, save for the clean up crew. Both of them started laughing, amused that they were so into each other that they didn't notice. 

“So, up for some burgers then? I didn't get a chance to eat anything”. Jason asked, pointing out why he didn't, if it wasn't obvious. “Sure thing. Big Belly Burger then”? Women after his own heart, Jason thought.

After saying there goodbyes to Dick; Jason hugging him and saying thank you about 8 times, the couple left. 

“You know we are going to look weird going to a burger joint dressed like this”? Jason pointed out. “Kids after prom do it all the time. Besides, we'll be the best looking and coolest people in the place”. Jason did not argue with that logic.


End file.
